Slender-OC one-shots
by LeMafiaKreb
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots about my OC, SlenderForged, and his... let’s say adventures with the creepypastas from Slenderman’s world. And there will be a story. Not now, but there will. :)
1. These are MY trees

ahem-ahem-hem-hem* Right. My friend GiggiEba wrote this little one-shot for me to post up here. Thank you so much for the opportunity to pour another one of my crazy ideas into this equally crazy website! Welp, here we go!

**Written by GiggeEba as thanks for using "Eba" in Knock-On-Wood by LeMafiaKreb. Scene and Slender OC: "SlenderForged" by LeMafiaKreb. Enjoy!***

**Italics are thought/telepathy Ex:** _You_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

As night casts its eerie glow, two beings of great evil power roam the centuries-old forest, unawares of the other.

One, you know very well: Slenderman. Tall and thin, almost tree-like in appearance, were it not for his darker-than-night business suit with a red tie and snowy complexion. His hands, also pale, hang down to below his knees. He can sprout tentacles from his back. With the uncanny ability to heal quickly, he is nigh impossible to kill. Unnaturally lanky, at the peak of all horror, and not to be trifled with.

The other, you do not know of at all. Some call it SlenderForged. Somehow more monster than even Slenderman himself — but by no means less skilled.

He wears a mask made of steel to hide the black skin of his face. The only feature on his mask is a sharp sort of edge in the middle, trailing from the top all the way to the bottom. It can be lifted up to reveal Forged's mouth.

If heated enough, it will encase him, almost as if it had a mind of its own. However, much like Slenderman, he also wears a business suit, but with armor underneath. He bears metal gauntlets that change with mood and metal spearheads on the ends of his tentacles, a formidable foe even for our beloved internet legend.

Slenderman was taking a stroll through his forest on the fateful night the two met. It was simply to check on the health of his beloved trees, when he heard a loud, low thud in the distance. A familiar orange glow came from the same spot. Teleporting forward, he noticed his black- skinned adversary, SlenderForged.

The being turned it's head towards him, regarding Slender coldly as the fire died down from the sheer luck of rain beginning to fall. This annoyed both of them, where they came to a brief moment of agreement to leave the current dimension for a much dryer one. Once in the same dimension, Slenderman confronted the unwelcome visitor.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

_Trees_.

Slender looked on. "That does not answer my query. These are my trees." A growl emanated from Forged.

_Mine_.

"I will not let you cut down another one of my trees. If you try, I will slaughter you."

_Funny_... _cunt_.

Slender's fingers became claws, and tentacles extended from his sharply-dressed back. "Do not call me such a thing ever again, understood?"

_My... trees._

Slenderman's mouth ripped open, revealing sharp teeth and a swirling tongue. "They are mine!"

He teleported in front of his enemy and swiped viciously with both claws and tentacles. Forged deflected every blow with his own appendages. The steel mask stayed on, glinting in the moonlight with one side cast into shadow.

Their battle lasted a long time. Forged cut and slashed at Slender's torso, ripping his suit and caking it in black blood. Slender tore Forged's own tux to shreds, revealing the metal armor underneath. His claws slid on the cool metal, unable to penetrate it.

The blank-faced monster changed tactics, using claws to fend off Forged's tentacles and using his own black appendages to spear the tough metal. The tentacles dented and then broke the armor, causing Forged's head to twitch.

Slender pierced the armor multiple times as Forged could not keep up with him. But Slenderman was already weak from constant blood loss, and began to sag. Forged did not hesitate to take advantage of this. The black-skinned monster pushed Slender back against a tree. Slender shrieked in rage but was unable to keep his enemy back.

Forged leaned closer, his metal claws holding Slender firmly in place. The masked monster punctured Slender repeatedly with his spear-tipped tentacles while defending himself from his enemy's frantic attacks. Forged's mask slid back, revealing sharp needle-point teeth and a blood-red tongue. The black-skinned monster screamed at Slenderman, inflicting his own static and ringing on the lanky creature beneath him.

Slenderman gave one last desperate strike, and pierced Forged's head with a tentacle, driving it all the way through to the other side.

The scream died in Forged's now punctured throat. The black-skinned beast placed one armored hand on the tentacle, unable to process what had happened. Slenderman retracted his tentacle and stared at SlenderForged.

The steel mask fell back into place. Forged's spear-tipped tentacles retreated into his blood-soaked back. The claws of his gauntlets became fingers once more. Slenderman stood up straight and watched as his defeated enemy crumpled to the ground. Black blood coated the grass under his masked head.

Footsteps. Slenderman turned around to find Forged standing there, hands clasped behind his sharply-dressed back. Slender turned back to find both the body and blood of SlenderForged no longer there.

The white faced monster snarled at his masked foe. "How dare you return?"

Forged looked up at the moon. The silver light glinted off his steel mask. Then he teleported away, leaving a single white tiger lily where he once stood.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**So, what did you think? Before you go asking, yes, GiggiEba gave LeMafiaKreb ownership of this one-shot. She just wrote it after a conversation she had with LeMafiaKreb.***

What do you guys think? You should definitely go check out GiggiEba's stuff if you're into Slenderman or Minecraft. I wasn't into the former, but am inching towards there now. :p

Anywho, hope you've enjoyed! Thank you for your time and support! Have an awesome day!

~ LeMafiaKreb

IN ASOCIATION WITH

\- GiggiEba


	2. He’s done it again

Author's Notes

ahem* Alright. I couldn't find the inspiration to type out the next chapter of KOW so I'm doing this instead. It's another Slender OC one-shot. The second of many, I assure you. :)

Just some context, Slender and Forged become... friends, sort of. That will be explained in another one-shot, or that's the plan.

Anywho, on with the story!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Heavy rain thundered against the old wood of Slenderman's humble shack. The tall blank-faced monster was reading a book while sitting on a chair next to the fireplace. He flipped the pages carefully, not wanting to tear the fragile paper. His roof leaked a little, the raindrops slipping through cracks and pooling on the floor.

After a few hours, the rain subsided, and the forest was quiet once more. Slenderman stared at the ceiling, and at the many holes between the boards. He closed the book, put it down on a small table beside him, and stood up. He walked over to a dark corner and grasped an old wooden toolbox. There were cobwebs all over it, and the wood was beginning to rot away.

Slenderman brought it outside to examine his roof. There was a fallen tree nearby, and the white-skinned monster pulled out a hand saw. Like all the other tools, the saw was rusted. It's teeth were dull and some were slightly bent, but Slender used it anyway. Soon, the small tree was turned into many brand-new wooden boards to replace the rotten ones. Slender placed the saw back in the toolbox and pulled out a bag of nails. _That's odd_, he thought to himself,_ I believed I had more nails_.

The monster picked up some boards and teleported to the roof of his shack. He skillfully removed the rotten boards and placed the new ones in their place. Slender brought out a nail and realized he had forgotten the hammer. The blank-faced monster teleported back down and looked into the old wooden box. All of the tools, except a rotting wooden hammer, were now missing. Slenderman growled._ He's done it again. I_ _cannot believe he's done it again_.

Slender picked up the wooden hammer with disdain._ I'll make do... _He teleported back onto his roof and began sloppily nailing the boards into place. It took a long time, especially with the crappy wooden hammer, but soon the roof was fixed. The tall monster picked up his toolbox and teleported back inside.

Once there, Slenderman set down the rotting box. He turned to a small hole between two floorboards and growled. "Forged."

Something moved in the pitch-black space, and a single spear-tipped tentacle snaked out. It 'looked' around for a few moments before stopping in front of Slenderman. The white-skinned monster glared at the tentacle. "Come here."

Seven more tentacles crawled out of the hole in the ground, digging into the floorboards. SlenderForged's mask glinted in the firelight as he rose from the small crevice. Slenderman growled again and extended an open palm towards the Black-skinned monster. "My hammer."

Forged pulled out the bright-as-new hammer from behind his back and placed it in Slenderman's open palm. He dropped the hammer in the toolbox and extended his palm out again. Forged stared at it for a while. Slender curled and uncurled his fingers in a 'gimme' gesture. Forged emmited what could only be described as a monstrous whine and slipped back into his hole.

A few moments later, the masked monster came back out. Grasped in his tentacles were a dozen restored tools, six knives (one of which was Jeff The Killer's), three swords, a warhammer, and a fully functional propeller engine. Forged dumped it all on the ground and slipped back into his hidey-hole. Slenderman sighed in exasperation. "I only need my tools, Forged. You can take the rest back."

Immediately, the spear-tipped tentacles shot out and dragged everything but the tools back into the crevice. Slenderman took the hammer out of the toolbox, planning to re-nail the boards on the ceiling. He teleported back out with the toolbox and hammer in hand. He pulled the boards off and went to grab a few nails, only to realize that they too had gone missing.

Slenderman, up to _here_ with exasperation, roared into the night sky. "Forged!"

A single spear-tipped tentacle grasped a screwdriver in its black coils and slipped back inside.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Author's Notes

Well? Did'ya like It?

The idea this one-shot had been bothering me a lot to the point that I had to write it down. It's not supposed to be scary like most Slenderman-related stories. I wanted it to be funny, and cute. I really do want to make more one-shots about SlenderForged and his interactions with the other creepypastas.

Anywho, thank you so much for your time! Have an awesome day!

~ LeMafiaKreb


End file.
